


The Calling

by Orthane



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Lies, Manipulation, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orthane/pseuds/Orthane
Summary: A prince and his facade. He finds that it makes life all the easier.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Calling

There wasn’t much in the world that could anger Thor after hundreds of years of encountering beings of all species and temperaments. But there was one thing that Thor was usually accused of being that boiled his blood… and that was when people implied that he was stupid.

With a large stature like his and being quick to smile ever so cheerfully, there was a surprising amount of people who, when meeting him for the first time, would quickly assume that they had encountered the stereotypical young prince who warred too much and slathered himself in attention. Thor could immediately tell when they came to this conclusion. At first encounters with unknown persons, he preferred to set the mood, so boisterously he would introduce himself and send warm salutations. Every single time, like clockwork, they would relax and get this look in their eye, as if they knew exactly what they were dealing with. Civilians, politicians, and even an occasional battle-hardenedindividuals would let their guard down and begin to attempt to endear themselves to the young prince, as if he never experienced or would ever realize their subtle manipulations.

Some tried surprisingly hard to leave an everlasting impression on him in hopes that he would remember them. Yet, their efforts of witty banter and small sacrificeless favors held little point to Thor. Some of them wouldn’t even live to a tenth of his lifespan and he rarely ever met people who didn’t reside in or near the palace twice. There was little point in holding any form of relationship with mortals—and even non-mortals if they were all going to pathetically suck up to him.

Mother never approved of this attitude. She hated that he had grown so cold towards people, even if he never gave a hint of his true thoughts externally. Slowly, without her ever noticing, he multiplied and enhanced his well known traits to create this loud, simpleminded persona that no one could see through. And when she blinked, she found herself a few hundred years later looking at her charming, charismatic son play the dumb fool of the court. Oh, but he play them ever so nicely. A few naive, unassuming comments with a few tasteless quips littered throughout the conversation and they would be convinced that they were speaking to a privileged man who had no sense for politics. Still, she could never say anything when he never lied, cheated, or spoke behind their backs.

To be honest, why would he? He had no desire to control them as pawns, just as his father and brother—and occasionally his mother—would. All he wanted was to be underestimated and always keep the upper hand. Also, life was much easier when people didn’t expect much from you.

Stupid, yet strong. Nothing more to him but brawn. It made for such a sweet and simple life.

Looking back at it all, Thor thinks fondly, and somewhat sadly, at how he came to be as he were.

As the beloved prince of Asgard, he had the responsibility to be present at any political event and had to stay if he ever wanted a chance to experience officiating his lands. From a young age, nigh 400 years old and when his voice was still breaking in—quite literally, as humiliating as it were—Thor was forced to stop his frolicking in the arenas and had to attend a few short meetings with the kingdom’s council members. At the side of his father, he would watch on in boredom and never bothered to pitch in any of his thoughts, even when his father encouraged him so.

Quickly, and to his great disappointment, Odin realized that his son held little regard of matters of the land but thought it to be a fault of his youthfulness. He thought that maybe with time he would grow more mature and then seek his birthright.

He did not.

Hundreds of years later, Thor could be found doing the same thing—shirking his responsibilities. Except at least then, he could do it while traveling the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm experimenting with my writing style–-pace, dialogue, structure, all that jazz. I wanted to try something new. Beware some awkwardness in this story. Sorry but not sorry.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.


End file.
